Haunted by the man with no soul
by Perfectlypink1
Summary: Crystal is changing and needs help. Includes Setosorcerer, Rejectedshotgun the adminchicken group, ASFJerome, Herobrine, bodail40, and a friend of mine.


I am an explorer I go all over Minecraftia to look for old and lost temples. Many of the temples have traps or a bunch of monsters that protect the loot inside, well that's what I believe they are there for. All the people I meet say I should not go or "it's too dangerous for a girl to go alone" well this girl is capable of more than you think. When you first look at me I am just a girl nothing special about her well that is where they are wrong I am a sorceress I wear a sorcerers normal outfit and people say I look stupid in it.

Anyway I forgot to introduce myself I am Perfectlypink1 or Crystal I do not ever really like to use my real name so I made one up for me. Some people call me Pink or Crystal but I just hate it when people ask me if it is my real name I don't like to lie so I don't answer and change the subject. I wore a red cloak red boots and had hair that looked like lava so I hid my hair with a special hood I enchanted I was half endermen so I used a spell to change the skin color.

I am right now in a really old temple older than any temple I have ever been too. I have been to a lot if you give me a map of a place I know exactly where it is. This temple I find very interesting it tells me about the history of minecraftia I just love stories if I am to choose between my friends or a story I go for story. I found a chest and the first thing I saw was a journal written by a guy named Collin and pick it up very glad of my findings, I just scan through the first few pages and I said white eyes, headaches, diamond, and monster a lot so I put it away and continue to look in the chest.

I found some maps that led to a building in a area I never seen before there were at least 4 or 5 maps in there that showed the area around it so I keep them hoping to find where that building was."YES! I hit the best stuff always I love my life." I said to myself then after stopped moving "Wait am I going crazy because I do know that talking to yourself comes first in craziness... yes I am going crazy."I don't stay in towns that often I am not very social the longest I ever stayed in one place was for 3 years then I went on my own after my parents died in a great fire and my brothers I assumed died too they were 7 and 11 but I never found their bodies so I guessed they burned to ashes it is funny I never remember their names and always said brother and my parents always said kids or boys but never their names, the only thing that remained from the fire was amour but didn't take it I didn't want any reminders of when my family's death but took a special crystal looking sword with enchantments on it.

I explored all the rooms except one hallway and decided to go down it. There was drawings on the wall and did a mental yes while I physically did a fist pump in the air then went on. I told me the story of Herobrine and that he swore to his brother that he will come back and rule minecraftia just before notch banished HIM to the aither and put him there forever with a magic barrier so that he can't use his powers. "Oh great just what I need a great prophecy that notch had a vision of. I don't want to read it but I do at the same time." I gave into my curiosity "Herobrine's diamond will show itself with beauty and whoever is the first to see it the diamond will take that person and merge with them, Wow this is just what I needed to know, who ever it merges with will kill millions just like Herobrine and rule minecraftia once Notch is dead... Oh my notch if this was ever to happen then pff, every one is screwed forever even the person the diamond merges with. Well the story on the long hall was fine I am leav- ahhhhhhhh." I started to say before a top door opened beneath my feet and I fall down quite a lot I was surprised I didn't break my legs.

I looked around and saw a diamond in the middle of the room. It was quite small I looked around for a exit then thought '_why not just teleport I am a sorceress after all'_ nope that didn't work at all. "Well I do not really want to die down here so that leaves one thing one option and I absolutely hate this option but I think I might have to grab THE MOST DEADLY DIAMOND EVER." I put out my hand and just before I touched it I started to have second thoughts about regretting this decision for the rest of my life but I was too late to turn back now and I just grabbed the diamond.

Almost immediately I was in pain and dropped to the floor screaming my lungs out, I dropped the diamond but it never left my body as I fell I found the diamond on my chest then saw all the eyes on the walls glow white as I was lifted up by a strange force. I floated there almost standing but floating off the ground slightly. I felt someone breath on my neck and turned my head slightly with my remaining strength as it felt like my head was going to blow up because of all the screaming and crying that I heard in my head. As I turned I saw the one and only Herobrine he was coming closer to me and I screamed louder scared and in pain. He came to me and said something but I couldn't hear him over my screaming he bit my neck and then said more. What happened next I nearly died my chest and stomach were being ripped open and the diamond settled in I stabbed and burned so hard I screamed louder knowing that if I ever woke up again I would have no voice at all. My vision blurred as I saw herobrine walk in front of me and his eyes shined bright and I blacked out but it was all white instead.

I woke up and found myself in the same room "The...worst...idea...ever...in...history." I said taking deep breaths in between words. I then saw a way leading up and tried to stand up and felt my chest stab and burn. Ignoring the pain I stood and walked up the stairs and left the temple I saw the sun out and smiled. I was walking out of the forest when I realized I still had my bag but there was no food in it I was hungry and my head was killing me so I sat down against the tree and fell asleep. Of course when I woke up it was night my head wasn't killing me so I walked through the forest and while walking heard a zombie moan, I didn't realize I was close to a cliff until I tripped on a tree root and fell down the cliff. While tumbling my boot got caught on a stick poking out from a log and all I heard before was a very very loud pop and then white for some strange reason.


End file.
